The Ron Weasley Love House
by ultra.freak.star
Summary: Umm...not my story. A freind of mine's first story ever. mostly about Ron. Please review! Only the first chappie up now! REVIEW! Rated M for stuff that's still to come.


**Umm, people, this is Varsha, and this is NOT my story! My friend's story who can't bother write a story herself, just like me…so anyways…here are the main points and stuff and we'll get started!**

**_THE RON WEASLEY LOVE HOUSE_**

Summary:

Well, a lot of different stuff happens. Umm, Lily and James Potter are alive, Harry has a younger sister, Katie Potter who is one year younger than her. Cedric is alive, and so is Sirius and Dumbledore. Voldemort is dead, and Ron is obviously alive. Draco has a nice brother, as old as him, Simon Malfoy, and yea…that's basically it. Also, umm…this is mainly a RonXKate story, please read it for my friend!

_**Chapter 1: The beginning...**_

"Harry, Katie, James hurry up! We are going to be late guys! The train is in a while!" screamed out Lilly Potter, mother of Harry and Katie Potter. The train for another year at Hogwarts was in a while, as Harry and Katie won't come down being ready.

"Yeah, mom I am ready!" said Harry, finally dressed as he came downstairs along with his HUGE back/luggage.

"Here sweet heart, I'm here!" James said, giving Lilly a hug, "Where's Katie?"

"Right behind u dad!" startled Katie, finally down at last.

"Ok everyone lets go!" said James.

"YES DAD!" said Harry and Kate together.

Harry, Katie, Lilly and James apparated to be Hogwarts express. And they boarded the train and left for their next year of school!

ON THE TRAIN:

"Hey, Katie, everyone is here. Care to join us, where are u going anyway?" Harry asked as he joined Ron and Hermione in a empty compartment.

"Um…I'm going to find Cedric. Haven't seen him for long, you know!"

"Umm…ok…then…join us later!" Harry said as Katie went off to find Cedric.

Katie left them and went off to find cedric. She found him in a compartment sitting alone. (BTW…Katie are Cedric going out, k?)

"hey ma baby…what are you doing here all alone?" Katie asked Cedric as she saw him sitting alone in a compartment.

"Waiting for you…kept it empty for 2 of us!" Cedric replied back to what his girlfriend had said.

"awww.. I missed you so much… how are you?" Katie replied back, giving him a peck on his nose.

"I missed you 2!" said Cedric, "Man, am I ever fine without you?"

They talked and talked about their summers, their lives, how this was Ced's last year in Hogwarts, and much other stuff. They had their own personal time when finally Katie went back to her compartment to get changed into her robes and Cedric did the same.

"hey guys! Whats up? How was ur summer break?" Katie said as she got back to meet Ron and Hermione, and giving a hug to all. Everyone said, it was good; awesome.

"hey Katie! How was ur summer break? Why didn't u come over to my house? Said Ron.

"Oh I was kind of busy. You knw, I went over to Ced's, helped mom refurnish the house and all that crap…" she answered.

" Oh… rite I better get changed." Ron answered blushing.

"yeah…Me too…"

After a while Ron and Katie were disgusted to see Simon and hermiorne and harry and Ginny making out so they both went out of the compartment. They were walking and talking, When Katie saw Cedric and went off to him without any word to Ron.

Few months had passed and everything was going well with Katie and Cedric and with her friends. But one day Cedric came upto her and asked her,

There were in the library, the quietest place in the whole of Hogwarts. But what they didn't know was that Harry and Ron were also there. (Katie and Cedric do not know that)

"Hey Ced… why did you call me here of all places?" Katie asked, confused at why Cedric would call her here of all places.

"Because I thought this place would be the best place to talk! You know, it's all alone'ish'." He said back.

"Well…what do u want to talk about?" asked Katie.

"Well… Katie…we have been going out for 3 years now…and its been a long time, we know each other really well now." Said Cedric.

"Yea…so?" she said, still confused.

"SO, I was thinking that we should take our relationship to the next level.

"Oh Ced," said Katie, now tensed, "I don' know what to say, well, Ced, plz try to understand me. I'm still in my 5th year only! I'm too young for this. I can't…I'm really sorry Ced."

"Oh…it's ok…I understand…I will wait.,.."

"Oh…Thanks Ced." As Ced kissed her gently and they went outside together.

**Well, that was ONE chapter, a lot to come here. Please don't dissapoint my friend by not reviewing her first story! OH! BTW, her name is Shiva! And I think this story's good, so please REVIEW! The second one will be here soon…**


End file.
